Playing With Fire
by XxX Just for Kicks XxX
Summary: Bella and her twin brother, Emmett move to Forks to live with their father on his horse ranch Please read AN at bottom of 1st chapter Normal pairings Some chaps will be M, most of which will be T. 3 reveiws before each update I need to know if you like it
1. Airport

Playing With Fire

Chapter One

For Kicks

Bella's POV

I stared out the jet's window- the plane ride was terrible, but I learned some new things about my twin brother. I knew that he dreamed of mutant squirrels, and cheerleaders. I already knew about the cheerleaders, but I hadn't expected the squirrels. Turns out I wasn't the only person that talked in their sleep.

I searched the ground below, hoping to spot my father's pickup truck. I was thrilled that I was going to be spending a whole year with him. "Emmett." I poked my brother, trying to get him to wake up, with no sucess I might add.

Emmett, twisted in the seat, facing me now, and I snickered. He could stay on the plane, I thought as we landed. Still, he slept through it. I shook my head, trying to envision my father's responce to the two horses that were delivered to his home this morning. I hoped Wild Fire and Snow Flake weren't to terrible.

Who was I kidding? Both the horses had been abused, and me and Emmett both shared a deep connection with the horses from the time that we first saw them as spindly legged foals. Wild Fire was a dark bay arabian, about 16 hands, with black legs, and a black mane and tail- and he was mine.

Snow Flake, was Emmett's horse- am appaloosa, black, with a white blanket covered in black spots. (AN~ If you want the pics, e-mail me at - and I'll e-mail you to them- it's easier for me, because I don't have high speed internet, yet!) Emmett loved the horse, and I did to. She was a real sweetheart. If she trusted you.

I could ride Snow Flake, but Emmett couldn't ride Fire. I smiled remembering the day that Em tried to ride him. He couldn't even get into the saddle until I held onto my horse. Then the bucking started. Emmett wasn't seriously hurt. Unless you counted his pride. Which I did not.

"Emmett!" I yelled at him, and he jerked up. "We're here." I said, grabbing my bag from the overhead compartment, and practically skipping off the plane. I couldn't wait to go the ranch. My dad said it was completly different, but I didn't care. I wasn't too concerned with how the place looked.

When Emmett finally joined me, we got our luggage, and I spotted the black chevy truck immeaditly. but I did not spot my father. I shrugged, and tossed the bags into the bed when I spotted the box. I opened the lid and peeked in. There were two puppies in there that caught my attention. "Oh- aren't they cute Em?" They were white german shepards. My favorite kind of dog.

He picked the other one up. "Are you the Swans?" A velvety voice asked, and I met a pair of emerald green eyes. "I'm Edward Cullen. Cheif Swan sent me to pick you up."

So what do you think? I do not know when I'll be able to update, so I'll make you a deal. If you want an update soon, I'll e-mail you the chapters, I don't know if I can post with my mother at the house. She's ready to ban this website.

Just send me a message with your e-mail, private or what ever... I swear I won't stalk any of you- I'm not really into that ;) I know that it isn't long, so thanx for listening to my endless rambling.


	2. horses, Edward, Tours

Previously~

"Are you the Swans?" A velvety voice asked, and I met a pair of emerald green eyes. "I'm Edward Cullen. Cheif Swan sent me to pick you up."

Chapter Two

I stared at him for a minute. "Yeah, I'm Bella and this is my bother, Emmett." I said, and I set the pup I held in my hands back into the box, and Emmett did the same. I let out a sigh, and I tried to hold back my quesstions. "where is my father?"

"He went up to the auction. there were a couple of horses he's been waiting for. I offered to come pick you guys up. I would have been here a couple of minutes earlier to help you with your luggage, but someone sent us two horses. I had a bitch of a time getting them into the barn." I blushed, apparently the horses didn't behave. (Did anyone see the horse on my profile? That's Peekaboo, my friend's horse. Isn't she cute??)

"I'm truly sorry about that. Which one gave you the hardest time?" I asked curiously, ignoring Emmett's complaints about how he was hungry. he could wait. It wasn't everyday that you had a bronze haired god in front of you that was willing to talk to you.

"Definitely the Appaloosa. She's very pretty though." Edward commented.

"Thanks. Her name's Snowflake." Edward gazed at Emmett before turning his attention back to me.

"We rescued them when we were living in Pheonix." I said, and I climbed into the middle of the pickup once I noticed that there were no back seats. I blushed when Edward climbed in beside me and his leg touched my bare one. I knew I shouldn't have worn a pair of shorts today. My blush died down once Emmett climbed in beside me. I stared out the window. We decided to stop at a McDonalds before going to the ranch. I could wait a few more minutes to get home.

"So how old are you Edward?" I asked, facing him.

"18, you?"

"we're both 17." Emmett awnsered. Edward noddedm paying attention to the road. "So how much further?"

"A little less then a mile." He awnsered, and then I saw the sign, it was huge, a white board with black letters, that said 'Second Chance Farm' and there was a picture of a mare and foal on it, standing under a huge tree. I was right, everything around here had changed. I just hadn't expected there to be so many changes. I stared out into the pastures trying to get a glimpse of some of the horses, but I had seen none. They were probably all tucked into the barn.

I was a little pissed that my own father couldn't come to pick us up. But I was glad that I had the chance to meet Edward. "Do you guys want a tour, or would you like to unpack?" Edward questioned, as he pulled up in front of a huge colonail type mansion.

"We'll unpack first." Emmett decided for me. I would have liked the tour.

"I'll show you to your rooms. hell I still get lost going to my room." Edward joked, and my smile widened.

"You stay up here too?"

"Yup. Me, Rose, Jasper and Alice." Edward said, lifting my bags, and the box of puppies.

"Oh. Is Rose your girlfriend."

"Hell no. we fight to much. I don't date much anyway." I mood darkened instantly, and My brothers mood instantly lightened. I knew why. He didn;t want me to date until I was thirty. He'd probably prefer that I didn't date until he died- that way he could constantly protect me. I still had to remind him that I was older, and that I should be able to date.

He responded that it was only by two minutes, and that he was bigger then me. "I'll let you guys unpack, and I should be back up here with in an hour. Will that be enough time to finish?" Emmett and I both nodded, and he spun around leaving us outside the rooms that we would be staying in.

3 reveiws before I post again.

If I get 5 reveiws, I'll put a lemon in chapter 4- next chapter will be the tour around the barn, and if you ask really nicely I'll put a little lemon in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Playing with Fire~ Chapter Three

XxX Just For Kicks XxX

I sighed as I peered into the room that I would be staying in. It was the same room that I had when I lived here almost eleven years ago. Now I was very thankful that I only packed one duffel bag. I tossed all the clothes into the drawer, and I tossed the bag into the closed closet door. I opened my bedroom door, and peeked around the corner. Emmett's door was closed. He was either unpacking, or trying to bust me. I crept down the hall way, and down the stairs. He didn't hear me.

I jogged across the driveway and into the main barn. My horse could wait- there were more important things, like a greek god that I needed to speak to. I heard faint hoof beats in the sand, and I followed the sound into the indoor arena. Edward was riding a gray mare around the arena. I practically drooled over his tanned skin, and well defined six pack. He'd dumped his shirt on the railing. I made myself tear my eyes away from him and to his horse. He wasn't using a saddle. I was impressed. I had to use a saddle, other wise I would fall off Fire.

I made myself walk away and go and find Wild Fire. He would need to be worked, and I didn't have much time before dinner. I made my way down the barn aisles and then I saw him peek his head over the door. He gave a friendly whicker, and I smiled. I pulled off his blanket. He was still clean, but I ran a soft brush over his coat before placing the saddle upon his back. In less then 10 minutes I had him fully tacked up. I led him towards the arena, and I paused at the gate. "Room for one more?" I called out to him, oulling him out of his thoughts.

He slowed the gray mare, and he faced me. "Sure." He said, picking up the pace once again. I put my foot in the stirrup, and swung into the saddle. I began playing a game called around the world. I let Fire's reins droop, and I swung my leg to the left side, so I was riding side saddle. "So where are you from?" I asked, and I sat backwards in the saddle. Still, Fire did not make a move to go any faster.

"Chicago,originally." Edward said. "My parents died, so I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle," He said, watching me. I turned again.

"What was it like?" I asked, as I turned so I was facing the right direction.

"Okay I guess." He said, and picked up the reins. He started trotting in circles.

"I miss Pheonix." I said. "Not the people so much. But I miss the sun." I said. He smiled at that.

"Yeah, but you get used to not seeing it." He spoke quietly to his horse and started to dismount. "I'll be right back out. I need to excercise another horse." He said, and led the mare out of the arena. A couple of jumps were set up at the far end, but I ignored them, I would jump after I warmed Fire up. We trotted serpentines, and figure eights. Country music was playing softly in the distance. I patted his neck, and I urged him into a canter. I directed him towards a jump, and he sailed over it. We sailed over the three jumps that were set up.

"Nice." Edward commented.

"He wasn't always willing to jump you know. When we first got him, his owner's were already pushing him to jump, at a few months old. I tried to jump him, he refused at first. They used to rap his legs with a bamboo cane." (They hit the horses with a crop or a cane to get them to jump higher, and keep their legs tucked under them.) I saw Edward cringe.

"Snowy was worse off then Fire though. They've come a long way you know." I heard a stall door opening at the far end of the barn. Appparently someone else was here. I sighed. I knew that I wouldn;t get a lot of alone time with Edward.

"How did you get into the horses?" I asked curiously.

"My sister Alice." He replied, and on cue a pixie like girl came into the ring leading a small white pony. "Bella, this is my sister alice. Alice meet Bella." He said and I smiled at the girl.

"Pleasure to meet you Alice." I said, and my brother had entered the barn.

"Get your hoof off my foot you oaf!" He howled in pain. I rolled my eyes. Did I forget to mention Snow likes to step on peoples feet? Must have slipped my mind. I laughed.

"I told you to invest in some steel toed boots!" I laughed when I saw him at the gate. He glared at me unhappily.

"Yeah, what ever Bella." He said dryily. I pulled Fire to a halt. He was getting nervous with so many people around.

"I'm going to bed early- thanks for the tour Edward." I said, leading Fire back to his stall, and I untacked and brushed him, I checked on his hay net and his water bucket. Both were fine. I walked around the barn, patting a couple of noses as I put my tack on an empty peg in the tack room. I would have to organize them- soon. The leather stuck out every which way. Way to confusing for me. I walked up to the house, and tugged off my boots, collapsing on my bed, where I let my dreams over take my mind.

AN~ Five Reviews before my next update ~ Sorry this one took so long. If your lucky I'll update tomorrow!


	4. The Meadow, & Morning Traditons

I must have fallen asleep shortly after I had laid down, because the last thing that I remember was kicking off my boots, and tossing them into the corner. I closed my eyes, and I remembered the dream that I had. I blushed as I saw the scenes of Edward and myself in a meadow somewhere around here. I can faintly remember a meadow that I used to go to when I was younger, but I hadn't been there in years. I rolled over, and I glanced at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. The red letters said it was four thirty, so I got up against my better judgment. I wasn't ready to face reality just yet.

I traveled down the stairs, where I found the kitchen, and I pulled a couple of apples out of a fruit bowl that was left on the table. I wasn't exactly hungry even though I hadn't eaten since sometime yesterday. I didn't have an eating disorder if that's what your thinking. I just didn't find the need to eat a big meal every time I saw food, or heard it in a sentence. I went back up the stairs to find my boots, and I tiptoed back down the stairs. I didn't want to have to deal with anybody, or answer their questions.

I pulled my boots on once I made to the bottom steps. I was just happy that I didn't wake anybody up with my klutzy tendencies. I jogged out to the barn, and I started to brush my horse Fire down. I smiled as he stuck his nose into my pocket, and he slobbered over the apple I had gotten for him, and the apple that I had taken for myself. "Fire," I groaned good naturedly.

I heard a small noise from down the hall. One that did not belong to the horses, or the barn cats. It belonged to a person. "Hello?" I called out nervously, and I jumped back when I saw Edward Cullen appear in front of me, making little noise. I inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing up so early?" I glanced away from him.

"Well I had a dream last night, and I thought I'd ride Fire out to that place." I said softly. "I used to go up there a lot when I was a kid." I said, and I shrugged. Edward smiled.

"A secret get away from everyone?" He asked and I nodded. "I was going out to my place anyway. I usually get up early, and instead of getting a jump on my chores, I usually ride out, for a minimum of two hours.

"Yeah well my place is amazing, but the only downside is that it's an forty minute ride." I said, as I slid the saddle onto Fire's back, and I buckled his girth. He snorted at me impatiently, and I patted his nose. I scratched under his chin, and I turned to Edward. "How long of a ride is it for you?"

"About the same." He said, and he turned to the stall beside me. "I usually go early because all the animals are still out." He lead out a white mare, and he smiled. "I better go before Charlie wakes up and gives me a list of chores to do."

"Okay. I guess I'll talk to you later?" I said, and Edward nodded. I slid the bridle onto Wild Fire, and I checked out his hooves, which were still clean from last night. I lead him out the back way, like Edward did, and I swung onto his back, urging him into a brisk walk. I wasn't about to wait around for dad or Emmett to wake up. After a while, I kicked him into a canter, and I listened for the sounds of the waterfall. I couldn't hear them at all.

But I remembered that there was a trail on the other side of the clearing, one that was probably going to be over grown with weeds, and with rubbish from people littering. I closed my eyes, and I turned Fire around. I looked for the path that I used to travel, and I most certainly found it. It was clean, and it had been used recently. Way to recently. I followed the trail to the end, where I found a white mare grazing at the cropped grass. It was the same mare that Edward had rode out on earlier this morning.

"I should've guessed that you would've known this spot." Edward's voice came from above me. I glanced up in the tree. Edward gazed down at me curiously.

"I guess we think the same." I shrugged, and I watched as he jumped down. I pulled a pocket knife out of my pocket and I cut my apple in half. I rolled it across the field to where Fire stood, patiently waiting for the apple he knew that I had inside my pocket. I rolled the other half to the white mare that Edward rode, who munched on it quite happily.

I pulled my second apple out, and I wiped it off, and began to peel it. I offered half of it to Edward, who took it from me. "Thanks." He said, and he pulled out a thermos, that turned out to be full of hot chocolate. I smiled at him.

"I guess we have a new morning tradition," I said, and I sighed, as I watched the sun come up over the cliff.


	5. Chapter 5

I am looking for a beta, or just anyone to write with. I don't have a lot of time on my hands so it ouldn't be an everyday thing. If you interested, just leave me a message. Thanx,  
XxX J F K XxX 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay Guys, I'm apologizing for my cousin's lack of adding chapters to her story, and she asked me to explain the reason she hasn't been able to update either story. The day before her birthday, she was in a horseback riding accident, and she hit her head really hard, and she went into a coma when the horse's hoof hit the side of her head. She only recently came out of her four day coma, and she wanted to update as soon as possible, but she wanted to reply to your reviews. She doesn't remember who she replied to, so she's just going to go in order. (From the last one of course.)

~Emmettluver to answer your question yes it is English riding.

~Edwardsgirl, there will definatly be lemons in the near future.

~Queenie, if you want a quicker update, e-mail me and I'll send you the next chapter.

~Twilight girl, Thanx for the offer, I really appreciate, so just send me your e-mail address it's posted on my profile.

~Jammi, Lady of the land I really apoligize about that. Didn't mean to repost.

Frenzzy. I will update soon.

~I go Team Edward, I don't know what the bug up Em's butt is but I guess you'll have to read it and find out right?

Jammi, Thanks for reading this story, it really means a lot to me.

Ice Fata, I haven't decided between Carlisle and Esme yet.

She says that she thinks that she replied to the first ones, and if she didn't she says that she's sory and she hopes that everyone will forgive her.

So Thanx from JFK


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys due to the literate union, I'm going to rewrite my stories and make them Teen rated, but I assure you I will give you guys the outtakes for what I had planned. I will start posting today. Just remember to review, it would mean a lot to me! And as I said before I am back. I want to make my chapters shorter, but I will try to post twice a day (when I do post) so that I can maybe get this done faster.


End file.
